KEHIDUPAN ANAK KOS
by Meongaum
Summary: Menengok kisah konyol para anak kos yang beda jurusan dan profesi. Sena Kobayakawa yang baru menikmati masa kuliahnya harus mencari rumah kos! Dan, bagaimana dengan penghuni kos yang ada di sana? Suck at summary
1. Kos baru, teman baru

KEHIDUPAN ANAK KOS

GENRE: COMEDY, PARODY

DISCLAIMER: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata

Chapter 1: Kos baru, teman baru.

"Hmm…" Sena bergumam sendiri.

"Benar nih rumah kosku, apa ibu lagi-lagi salah memberi alamat, ya?" pikir Sena lagi.

Yang sekarang ada di depannya bukan tempat kos biasa, mungkin bisa disebut istana.

Tapi yang membingungkan Sena adalah tulisan yang digantung di depan pagar rumah itu, Yaitu,

_Menerima anak kos laki-laki, kamar terbatas._

"Tapi, kalau aku ngekos di sini biayanya apa gak mahal? Kan ibu ngasih uangnya terbatas."

_Kriet_

_GAWAT!_

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang anak kecil berambut pendek memegang boneka sapi dan masih memakai piyama, sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Kakak mau ngekos ya?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"I, iya" jawab Sena dengan tergagap-gagap.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu langsung menarik -coretmenyeret- Sena dengan ganasnya, tidak sampai 10 detik Sena dan anak kecil itu sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Lalu, anak kecil itu langsung mengambil semacam toa yang dekat dengan meja.

"HOY! ADA ANAK KOS BARU!"

Gak ada hujan gak ada angin, Sena yang tadinya bengong bak patung liberty lagi megang es krim itu Cuma bisa gemeteran di tempat kejadian perkara. Gimana gak gemeteran coba, wong yang ngejar orang-orang yan kayak lagi memburu gitu.

Bagaikan malaikat, sesosok wanita berambut panjang acak, lalu membawa pedang yang terbuat dari kayu itu tiba-tiba mengacungkan pedangnya.

"KALIAN ANAK KOS! BERKENTI MEMBUAT RUMAH INI GEMPA ATAU PUSH UP 100 KALI!"

Langsung deh, anak-anak kos yang tadi menyerbu Sena langsung mengerem kecepatan mereka.

"Ehehe, maaf ya bu Megu, habis, kegirangan banget kan kita dapet temen baru." Kata anak kos yang memakai kacamata.

"Iya bu, kan udah berapa bulan ini kos gak ada penghuni barunya." Tambah anak kos yang berambut silver spike.

"Ya, ya, ini ibu perkenalkan anak kos baru. Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya ibu kos

"Na, nama saya Sena, Sena Kobayakawa." Jawab Sena dengan gagap.

"Oh, namanu Sena ya, perkenalkan ini penghuni kos yang ada di sini, mulai darimu!"

PRANG!

"Eh sebentar, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh…"

…

…

…

"JULEHA! KAMU MECAHIN PORSLEN LAGI YA?"

Anak-anak kos langsung mengambil senjata kesayangan (?) mereka seperti sisir, jarum sunting katel, kalkulator, gitar, dan lain-lain, seperti Rambo nyasar ke hutan rimba, mereka langsung memburu makhuk itu.

Dan sesaat setelah itu, Sena memikirkan tentang keselamatan hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Gaje kan? Hahaha, maklum lah author baru di sini.<p>

Jadi, kritik dan saran masih di terima dengan baik kok di sini, ehehe.

Makanya jika anda orang baik, maukah anda mereview cerita ini?


	2. Teman baru, keadaan baru

Chapter 2: Teman baru, keadaan baru.

DISCLAIMER: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata.

* * *

><p>Sena benar-benar gak habis pikir kemarin malam. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kos barunya, dia baru disuguhkan kejadian yang aneh seperti...<p>

_Flash back kejadian _kemarin_ malam…_

Baru masuk saja, Sena sudah mematung tak berdaya melihat tingkah 'teman-teman'nya itu memburu seekor iguana. Dan anehnya, iguana itu memakai kalung, itu berarti punya pemilik kan? Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan anak-anak kos?

Sehabis berburu iguana, mereka langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Kayak 1 rumah mau nyambut pak beye aja. Tapi jenis makanannya beda, kalau anak kos biasa paling nyambutnya Cuma pake kata "selamat datang" atau ditraktir mi ayam lah, lotek(memangnya di Jepang ada?), indomie lah(?), ah pokoknya makanan murah meriah lah! Tapi ini… kayak disuguhin makanan restoran elit sedunia aja. Kayak lobster, lotek(?), steak, pizza, tiramisu, ah pokoknya jauh dari kata sederhana deh!

Karena kayaknya ibu kos tau kalau Sena itu anaknya pemalu, maka ibu kos membuka topik pembicaraan di meja makan.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Megu Habashira, istri dari Rui Habashira. Terus temen-temenmu itu dari mulai yang paling tinggi pake kacamata itu Takami, terus disebelahnya Shin, Kakei, Akaba, Kotaro, Taka, sama riku. Nah, yang anak laki perempuan itu anak saya namanya Amethyst sama Amerta. Oh ya, sebenarnya tujuan dek Sena nge-kos di sini untuk apa?" kata bu Megu panjang lebar.

"Anu, itu…"

"Pasti biar deket sama pacar, ya?" cletuk Kotaro yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan horror semua penghuni kos.

"Hah, abaikan teman kami yang agak ANEH ini ya." Kata Taka sambil menekan kata aneh.

"Hu, dasar Taka, gak Smart banget sih kayak Akaba!" balas Kotaro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apaan lu bawa-bawa nama ane!" balas Akaba.

Pertempuran Kotaro vs Akaba yang kesekian kalinya pun dimulai. Bukan hanya main sepet-sepetan, tapi sampai krim tiramisunya pun ikut jadi korban keganasan mereka.

Tapi, untung anak kos langsung bergerak cepat, ada Taka yang langsung ngambil payung, Kakei yang langsung nyumput di bawah meja(pengnnya sih biar praktis!) atau Shin yang sudah siap dengan panci kesayangannya. Tapi yang paling parah…

"Berhenti membuat keributan di sini atau kalian akan MATI." Kata Takami sambil membawa boneka jerami dan paku.

"Ehehe, ampun mas Takami!" Kata Kotaro dan Akaba serempak. Tumben kompak!

"STOP STOP!" kata Riku yang dari tadi berdiam diri. Otomatis, semua yang ada di meja makan itu langsung menatap Riku.

"Kita kan belum memberikan tanda 'selamat datang' ke Sena kan?" kata Riku mengingatkan teman-temannya itu.

"oh iya!" Jawab anak kos serentak.

"Jadi, satu…" Kotaro memberikan aba-aba

"dua"

"tiga!"

"SELAMAT DATANG SENA!" teriak anak kos sambil melemparkan krim dan mengocok soda dan mengarahkannya ke muka Sena.

Dan malam itu, anak kos menikmati 'perang kecil' mereka lagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus beres-beres, takut kena amukan bu kos sih!

"_Mungkin gak yah aku bisa bertahan di kosan ini?" pikir Sena dala hati._

…

_Pukul 04.30 waktu setempat_

Gak ada ayam berkokok, sekelompok penghuni kos bernama lengkap Akaba Hayato dan Kotaro Sasaki itu yang katanya sih, tumben aja mau bangun pagi-pagi cuma buat bangunin anak kos yang lain. Dengan persenjataan(?) yang ada, mereka langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk membangunkan yang lain. Itu juga sih cuma karena termakan iming-iming koki profesional gratisan kok yang namanya Shin Seijuro yang katanya,

"Kalau kalian mau bangunin anak-anak kos yang lain, kalian bakalan kukasih bonus chocholate liquor nanti malam."

Siapa sih yang nolak makanan seenak itu? Apalagi yang masak koki pro yang masa depannya udah pasti terjamin karena dipilih dari pucuk pilihan(Kenapa jadi iklan teh gini?)

Tapi kalau ingkar janji, itu lain lagi ceritanya, mereka bisa kena lempar panci (yang paling minim) hingga kena tusukan tangan mautnya Shin. Ahaha, makanya gak ada yang mau bohong kalau berurusan sama yang satu ini.

Balik ke Kotaro dan Akaba yang sudah siap dengan segala properti dari senjata, kostum, make up, ampe tatanan rambut. Pokoknya harus mirip sama pak satpam deh!

Dan mereka pun menjalani misi mereka.

Dengan bermodalkan toa dan suara yang agak cempreng, Kotaro pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengatakan

"BANGUN WOY UDAH PAGI! KALAU GAK BANGUN GAK DAPET MAKANAN DARI KOKI SMART KITA!"

Bagai tentara yang nurut sama komandannya, mereka, anak-anak kos langsung pada ambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia. Begitu juga Sena.

Karena sekarang Sena sudah menempati urutan teratas orang tergugup se- lingkungan kos(setelah mengeser pak Trisno, satpam tempat kos) Sena langsung melesat dengan menggunakkan kecepatan cahayanya. Maklum lah Eyeshield 21!

Gak tau sadar atau enggak, Sena yang sama sekali gak bermaksud nabrak orang seperjuangannya menuju kamar mandi belakang tiba-tiba menabrak temannya sendiri. Tapi anehnya, Sena gak nyadar! Tau gak kenapa? Saya juga gak tau sih*author dibakar rame-rame

"WHOY! KALAU LARI HATI-HATI DONG!" omel Riku yang ternyata tetangga kamarnya.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf" balas Sena sembari melambatkan kecepatannya.

Tapi tetap saja, siapa cepat di dapat. Sena yang udah gak tahan buat mandi (sebenarnya saking ketakutan karena takut gak dapet jatah makan) langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan, BRUK! Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup. Dan tau apa artinya? Berarti ada orang di sana! *author ngelawak garing#abaikan

"Ckckck, dasar penghuni baru" gumam Riku dalam hati.

…

_1 jam setelah acara mandi-mandi…_

Keluarga besar anak-anak kos udah pada ngumpul di ruang makan. Yah, kalau disebut ruang makan bisa, 1 ruang kelas juga bisa sih, tapi lumayan lah, kalau semua anak-anak kos+ibu kos+anak ibu kos+iguana+bunglon. Cuma itu kok.

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu telah tiba, koki kita sudah selesai memasak sarapan yang ternyata adalah masakan yang sangat umum di negeri kita tercinta ini. Yap! Ini adalah…

Bubur Ayam.

"INI SERIUS?" teriak keluarga besar penghuni kos(kecuali Sena) karena baru kali ini mereka makan masakan yang menurut mereka aneh -coret- lain dari yang lain.

"Ya, terus kenapa?" jawab Shin datar.

"Kenapa gak kayak kemarin, waffle+hot chocholate, kan itu enak!" omel Kotaro yang gak terima menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Daripada kamu gak makan sama sekali." Kata anak kos serempak (ex Kotaro dan Sena)

"Huweee! Kalian jahat ih!" Kotaro langsung pundung di pojokan, yah setidaknya gak kayak kemarin, perang selai.

"Yasudah Kotaro daripada entar kamu kuliah kelaperan mending makan yang ada, hargailah setiap masakan yang sudah dimasak, makanlah masakan itu sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas masakan itu, dan rasakanlah kenikmatan masakan itu dalam lidahmu, dan niscaya, kau akan merasakan energy yang terdapat dalam masakan itu." Kata bu Megu bijak, kayaknya bu Megu ini lagi ketularan pak Mario Teguh yang suka bilang salam super.

"I… ibu" kata Kotaro yang kayak orang baru ketemu orang tuanya.

"Kotaro" bu Megu malah kebawa suasana.

WOY WOY UDAHAN DONG! KAPAN KITA MAKANNYA NIH!" teriak anak kos yang pengen nyadarin bu Megu sama Kotaro yang lagi ber-adegan sinerton ria.

Mereka pun akhirnya bisa menikmati acara makan pagi bersama, setelah berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing, mereka pun langsung menikmati sarapan mereka. Baru sesuap mereka langsung…

"ASDFGHJKL INI ENAK BANGET!" seru anak kos bersamaan.

"Gila, perpaduan bubur dan mericanya pas! Daun seledrinya juga gak terlalu mendominasi. Ini enak banget! maknyus" komentar Kotaro bak pak Bondan.

"Suiran ayamnya juga empuk, kalo dimakan sama bubur kerasa banget, gak terlalu asin" kata Taka menambahkan.

Sedangkan Shin, dia Cuma terseyum tipis melihat tingkah laku anak kos, berarti masakannya hari ini berhasil. Tapi bagi anak kos, melihat Shin tersenyum setipis apapun itu adalah hal terlangka yang bisa didapatkan di sini. Setelah melihat Riku crossdressing dan Taka yang lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Makanya, ketika Riku yang kebetulan duduknya berhadapan dengan Shin, suatu keberuntungan dia melihat seyumnya Shin itu, tapi karena spontan, Riku langsung tanya.

"Shin, tadi kamu senyum?" Tanya Riku dengan tampang polos dan imutnya.

Anak kos langsung ribut dengan pertanyaan Riku tadi langsung rame-rame mengintrogasi Shin.

Sedangkan Sena, baru pertama kali dia merasakan makan pagi seperti ini, semua kekacauan ini malah membuat anak-anak kos di sini terlihat lebih baik, Sena tak habis pikir, mereka bisa bertahan seperti ini tanpa ada kekacauan. Yah daripada di rumah, makan pun tidak ada yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan sama sekali, kalau di sini terasa hangat…

"Makanya ya, Sena, baik-baik sama mereka, mereka kalo memberikan pertolongan gak tanggung-tanggung lho, bahkan mereka pernah ngasih ibu hadiah cincin emas 10 gram." kata bu Megu sambil tersenyum kea rah Sena.

"_Mungkin aku akan tinggal lebih lama di sini" _kata Sena dalam hati.

**Omake kecil-kecilan**

_-saat pesta penyambutan-_

"A, anu, saya mau Tanya, kalian semua kuliah jurusan apa?" Tanya Sena agak malu-malu.

"Oh, kalau saya, kedokteran lagi ngejar S2 sekarang" jawab Takami dengan bangga.

"Aku manajemen" Kakei malu-malu menjawabnya.

"Kalau aku pasti, jurusan musik" jawab Akaba.

"kalo aku pasti mode, smart kan?" Jawab Kotaro bersemagat.

"Aku cuma ngambil jurusan Arkeologi" Jawab Taka sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Aku Jurusan kuangan" Jawab Riku agak bangga.

"Aku Tata Boga, sekarang lagi TC" Jawab Shin datar.

"Kalau Sena sendiri?" Tanya Takami.

"A, aku sekarang jadi atlet pro NLF di sini" Jawab Sena malu-malu.

"Wah keren! Haha ternyata ada yang jago olahraga juga di sini!" cletuk Kotaro sambil mukul pundak Sena.

Muka Sena langsung berubah merah seketika, karena baru pertama kali ada yang memujinya. Sebaliknya, anak kos malah was-was.

"Sena, sebaiknya kamu harus jaga-jaga kalau mau blushing pake masang tampang imut, soalnya entar kamu jadi korban keganasannya si Amethyst" Kata Riku agak sedikit takut diikuti oleh anggukkan anak kos lain, yah soalnya mereka ini sudah jadi korban keganasan Amethyst sih.

Di sisi lain, Sena merasakan adanya aura-aura gelap yang menghiasi ruang makan ini.

"hihihi, kak Sena, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas sekalipun"

Setelah merasakan aura yang makin lama makin gak enak, Sena pun akhirnya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, takut-takut kata Riku tadi benar.

"_Hie, sepertinya sehabis ini aku harus mandi bunga 7 rupa"_

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA SAMPE KE CHAPTER 2 JUGA!<strong>

**Makasih buat _Akita Beilschmidt _yang udah mau baca ceritaku sebelum dipublish.**

**Akhir kata, reviewnya ya!**


	3. Sport Sunday

**Yahhooo! Saya kembali setelah tidur di atas kesetressan saya selama ini dan... EDAN! ANE APDET FIC LAMA AMET!*ditabokkecebong **

**Selamat menikmati kalian semua!**

* * *

><p>Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu selamanya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata. Jadi punya saya?Itu ajaib namanya.<p>

WARNING: Abal, gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Sena berada di tempat kos barunya ini, hari-harinya pun ia jalani dengan berbagai kejadian aneh dan gila. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak sedepresi saat dia menemukan seekor bunglon dengan santainya tiduran di kasurnya, tapi yang membuat dia makin depresi adalah anak kos dengan santainya bilang bahwa itu sudah hal yang sangat biasa. Gimana gak makin depresi dia!

Dan berhubung ini hari minggu, dia bisa bangun siang.

Eits! Di sini gak ada program 'lazy Sunday' jadi siap-siap saja apa yang direncanain anak-anak kos buat hari minggu. Hahaha! Rasakan itu Sena!*dibakar Sena FC

.

.

.

"WHOY BANGUN! INI UDAH JAM 6 PAGI GAK BOLEH MALES-MALESAN WOY!" teriak Riku dibantu dengan toa. Kenapa pake toa? Soalnya dia udah kapok diejek Kotaro selama seminggu cuma gara-gara dia teriak suaranya kayak cewek. Padahal Riku udah bilang kalo dia lagi serak.

"JANGAN MALES-MALESAN! SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA! MAU JADI APA KALIAN KALO MALES-MALESAN, HAH?" oh ternyata ada Kakei juga

"AH, BERISIK!" teriak Taka yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur, siapa suruh begadang.

"Oh, yasudah. Eh Shin, hari ini kamu masak buat aku, sama Kakei aja ya! Yang lain biar beli aja." Kata Riku yang udah naik pitam.

Mendengar itu, anak-anak kos langsung berhamburan keluar kamar. Kayak lagi dikejar setan aja, mereka langsung lari menuju ruang makan pake kecepatan cahaya masing-masing.

Tapi saudara-saudara, ternyata apa daya. Di meja makan hanya tersedia 3 roti beserta , bu Megu dan si kembar Amethyst Amerta sedang enak-enaknya menyantap sarapan , mereka pun ngamuk.

"SHIN! MANA SARAPAN BUAT KAMI!" teriak anak-anak kos bebarengan.

"Tuh, ambil aja sendiri, ada roti kan di meja makan, selainya juga ada. Siapin masing-masing, kalian tau kan, ada yang gak suka ini lah itu lah, makanya aku siapin roti buat sarapan hari ini. Lumayan tuh, kalian bisa tumpuk sampai 3 tumpukan." Jawab Shin panjang lebar.

"Oh" anak kos hanya ber-oh ria.

Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Shin, Akaba, Sena, Taka, Riku, dan Takami hanya mengambil 2 lebar roti tawar. Sedangkan Kakei dan Kotaro mengambil 3 tergoda sama Amerta yang rotinya pake telur, alhasil anak kos langsung meyerbu dapur untuk menggoreng telur yang ada di kulkas. Bukannya menggoreng, mereka malah berantem.

"Eits, aku dulu yang ngegoreng telurnya." Kata Riku sambil berlari menuju dapur.

"Et, enak aja! Aku duluan!"Kotaro sewot.

"Yang cantik dulu lah yang ngegoreng duluan!"Taka malah ikut-ikutan, kayaknya dia sadar kalau dia cowok 'cantik'.

Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro masih adu mulut. Mari kita lihat kubu yang sebelahnya.

"Kalian mau numpang goreng telur gak? Biar cepet." Kata Shin menawarkan bantuannya sebagai koki.

"Mau!" jawab Sena, Takami, dan Kakei bebarengan.

"Eh sekalian nitip goreng sosis ya!"Kakei nitip Shin cemberut.

Saat Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro masih ramai-ramainya ribut, mereka tiba-tiba mendengar suara sesuatu yang digoreng. Alhasil mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Oh, ternyata Shin yang lagi goreng telur.

Whot? Tunggu, menggoreng?

Saat itu juga Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro langsung menyerbu koki kesayangan mereka.

"SHIN CURANG!" teriak Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro bersamaan.

"Siapa yang curang? Salah sendiri kalian malah sibuk berantem." Kata Shin datar.

"KAMU GAK BILANG KALAU BOLEH NITIP!" seru Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro bersamaan.

"Salah sendiri kalian berantem."Omongan Shin tadi membuat Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro pundung. Siapa suruh berantem!

Riku, Taka, Akaba, dan Kotaro Cuma bisa pasrah, akhirnya mereka dengan tertibnya menggoreng telur mereka. Sedangkan yang lain? Sudah sibuk dengan rotinya masing-masing.

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, mereka langsung bergegas ganti baju dengan pakaian olahraga kecuali Taka dan mereka cuma mau main catur.

Yang bikin heran cuma Amethyst, biasanya dia berenang bareng Kakei, tapi dia malah bawa-bawa kamera.

"Fufufu, hari yang bagus untuk mencari referensi" kata Amethyst sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

Sedangkan Taka dan Takami hanya bisa berduka deh buat dijadiin bahan siap jahil Amethyst.

.

Sena, Shin, Akaba, Kotaro dan Amerta sudah siap di depan rumah untuk lomba lari dadakan. Amethyst Cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas daritadi. Sepertinya mereka gak nyadar bahwa akan ada bahaya mengancam.

"Ya semuanya, seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu, kalian Cuma butuh 1 keliling komplek buat menang, yang menang bakal ibu kasih uang bekel tambahan, yang kalah harus mandiin Juleha sama Mei, mengerti?" kata bu Megu panjang lebar.

"Kak Shin pasti akan ku kalahkan kali ini!"Kata Amerta bersemangat sedangkan Shin Cuma masang muka datar, trendmark permanent.

.

.

"Semuanya, bersiap di posisi." Bu Megu memberikan aba-aba.

"siap, mulai!"

PRIT!

Akaba, Ametra, Kotaro, Riku, Shin, dan Sena lansung berlari meninggalkan bu Megu dan yang lain. Sena dan Shin memimpin, sementara sisanya di belakang.

"Wow, tak kusangka anak baru itu cepat, ya." Komentar Kakei.

"Hihihi, benar-benar sempurna."Amethyst malah berkomentar yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei Amethyst, tumben gak berenang dulu." Tanya Kakei.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk dilewatkan, kakak sendiri? Kenapa gak berenang coba? Karena gak ada aku ya?" jawaban Amethyts tadi cuma disambut krik-kriknya Kakei.

Baiklah kita kembali ke pertandingan.

Sena dan Shin masih saja sejajar, disusul Riku di belakangnya, lalu Akaba, sedangkan Kotaro dan Amerta di belakang.

"Sial!Kenapa harus sama orang ini sih?" gerutu Amerta.

"Kecepatanku sama dengan anak SMP? Oh, sungguh gak smart!" omel Kotaro

"Ih, gak sudi kecepatanku sama dengan maniak sisir nan mesum gini."Amerta sewot, Kotaro kepancing.

"Siapa juga yang sudi kecepatannya sama dengan pecinta bola ini?"Kotaro balik sewot.

"Oke! Kalau gitu, siapa yang terakhir dia yang harus beliin es krim magnum selama 1 minggu, setuju?" tantangan Amerta tadi langsung disetujui oleh Kotaro.

"Oke, setuju!" kata Kotaro bersemangat.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 menit pertandingan berlangsung, tapi belum ada yang muncul sudah siap dengan kameranya dan bu Megu dengan cuma harap-harap cemas, sedangkan yang main catur masih adem ayem.

Akhirnya saudara-saudara! Terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, mengorbankan martabat serta pertumpahan darah yang cukup dasyat. Mereka mempertahruhkan ras dan spesies mereka masing-masing kawan! Mereka berusaha mencapai garis finish dengan susah payah! Marilah kita bersorak-sorak kawan! Untuk Indonesia jaya, Merdeka!

**KH: Meong! Ini cerita bukan buku catatan sejarahmu, bodoh!**

**MA: Ehehe kecebong, sori ye, persentasi sejarah 45 slide lebih itu melelahkan lho, ehehe.**

**KH: Udah sono! Lanjutin ceritanya, jangan curcol di sini!**

**MA: Baik bos!**

"Hah- hah-, kau hebat juga ya." Puji Shin yang berlari di samping Sena.

"Kau juga, Shin." Sena memuji balik dengan gaya lelakinya.

Mereka berdua sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi mencapai garis finish, Amethyst sudah siap memotret kapan saja, Kakei dan bu Megu sudah harap-harap cemas. Yang main catur? Dengan asyiknya menonton lomba lari antar sesama anak kos.

Dan …

"SELAMAT!"Amethyst, Kakei, dan bu Megu langsung menghampiri mereka sukses mencetak rekor baru.

"Selamat ya, kak Sena, kak Shin. Kalian berhasil masuk garis finish secara bersamaan!" Amethyst mengucapkan salam pada mereka.

"Eh, anu … itu bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Sena malu-malu.

"_kesempatan!"_

"Oh ya, ka- ah!" tiba-tiba saja Amethyst tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan mendorong Sena kea rah Shin.

BRUK!

Sungguh saudara-saudara, Sena benar-benar sudah membuat Shin jatuh, terlebih lagi mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit saudara sekalian.

Shin yang ada di bawah dan Sena yang ada di atas, dan mereka hampir bersentuhan bibir.

Sebentar, meong ambil tisu dulu.

Sementara yang lain? Kakei dan bu Megu Cuma bisa cengo melihat yang lagi main catur? Mereka sudah ingin tebar bunga di sana. Bagaimana dengan Amethyst?

"REFERENSI!" teriakan Amethyst tadi malah makin membuat orang-orang di sana makin keliatan kayak orang tolol.

Amethyst langsung memotret dari berbagai sudut posisi Shin dan Sena dipotret malah belum on otaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shin yang baru on itu langsung ingat kalau Amethyst itu seorang fujoshi.

Lho apa hubungannya? Jelas! Satu, itu bahan referensi buat komiknya. Dua, itu foto bisa jadi ancaman buat , yang paling parah kemungkinannya foto itu bisa dijual dan yang punya dapet untung sebesar-besarnya.

Gak mau lama-lama jadi bahan bengong semua orang, Shin langsung mendorong Sena dan langsung membantunya saja mau ngomong, Sena sudah minta maaf.

"Maaf, Shin, tadi itu benar-benar kecerobohan yang sangat tidak terduga, apalagi tu sangat memalukan. Jadi tolong, maaf …" kata Sena sambil memasang muka inosen ala Hatsune Miku di fandom tetangga.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shin dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Bukannya bubar jalan, mereka berdua malah masih tatap-tatapan, Sena malah salting, Shin malah makin merah Amethyst malah seneng kegirangan karena hari ini dia panen referensi.

"Hah- akhirnya nyape sini juga, eh, Sena, Shin ngapain kalian tatap-tatapan gitu sampe muka kalian kayak kepiting rebus disambel?" pertanyaan Riku yang baru selesai lari itu malah bikin mereka makin merah. Sadar melihat Riku datang, Amethyst langsung nyamperin Riku.

"Eh, eh kak Riku, mau lihat apa yang tadi aku potret gak, menarik sekali lho, fufufufu." Kata-kata Amethyst tadi sukses membuat Shin memberikan death glare-nya, Sena sudah mirip kayak kepiting rebus disambel, Riku malah makin penasaran saja, bu Megu langsung datang memecahkan acara bengong-bengongan itu.

"Kalian, kalau sudah selesai lari cepat berenang sana!" kata-kata bu Megu tadi langsung membuat orang-orang di sana sadar.

"Baik bu!" Jawab Amethyst, Riku, Sena, dan Shin bersamaan.

Setelah mereka ber-4 masuk ke kos-kosan, bu Megu Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Dasar remaja zaman sekarang …"

Baru saja bu Megu mau masuk ke rumah, Akaba menyelesaikan lombanya.

"Hah- akhirnya, lho bu, mau ke mana?" baru selesai lari, Akaba sudah ngasih pertanyaan.

"Mau masuk, pengen bikin teh." Jawab bu Megu singkat.

"Lho, lombanya?" pertanyaan dari Akaba tadi sukses membuat bu Megu berhenti melangkah.

"Oh iya, ibu lupa." Pernyataan bu Megu tadi sukses membuat Akaba facepalm.

Baru beberapa saat bu Megu dan Akaba ber-facepalm ria, terjadilah kejadian yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak kos.

"KOTARO VS AMERTA!ITU MEREKA UDAH MAU NYAMPE!" teriak Akaba.

Sena, Shin, Kakei, dan Amethyst yang baru mau masuk kamar cepat-cepat menuju ke luar rumah untuk menonton pertandingan Kotaro vs Amerta yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo kakak!Kakak pasti bisa!" teriak Amethyst dengan kamera di tanganya.

"E, eh aku tidak tahu harus mendukung yang mana tapi … kalian berdua berjuanglah!" kata Sena mencoba memberi semangat.

Sedangkan sisanya Cuma bisa masang tampang serius.

_**Mari kita **__**lihat Kotaro dan Amerta**__**…**_

"Hah, hah, Kakak pasti akan kukalahkan!" seru Amerta sambil mengatur nafas.

Kotaro gak mau kalah "yang ada lu kali yang kalah bocah."

"Huh! Ayo kita tentukan dengan lomba ini!"

"Oke!"

Terjadilah balapan lari layaknya ibu-ibu yang lagi ngejar diskon gede-gedean. Saling nyusul dan saling nyelip-nyelipan.

5 meter lagi, anak kos masang tampang serius.

3 meter lagi anak kos masang tampang serius+kerut-kerutan di jidat.

1 meter lagi anak kos udah keringat dingin.

Dan...

Dan...

"SELAMAT KALIAN MEMANDIKAN JULEHA DAN MEI!" anak kos girang yang disorakin malah manyun mesem.

"Wah, dapet jekpot lagi deh kalian." Kotaro dan Amerta Cuma bisa mesem-mesem mendengar perkataan Kakei tadi.

Tiba-tiba bu Megu dateng dari dalem rumah "nih ibu titip Juleha sama Mei, tapi kalian renang dulu. Ibu mau pergi ke Pasar." Sebelum bu Megu beranjak pergi, bu Megu memberi pesan kepada anak-anak kos "dan jangan berbuat mesum kapada Amethyst mentang-mentang dia perempuan sendiri, terutama kamu Kotaro." Yang lain bilang siap, yang disepet cuma masang tampang manyun.

Setelah bu Megu meninggalkan mereka, mereka langsung bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing dan ganti baju. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu …

"TAKA SAMA TAKAMI GAK ADA!" mereka langsung lari menuju ruang depan. Takut ada apa-apa, ada yang masih sempetnya bawa petungan sama tali.

Saking panik sama khawatirnya mereka, mereka sampe lupa kalau pintu depan dikunci. Alhasil dengan bodohnya mereka mikir ada yang ngunci dari luar dan pengen dobrak pintu. Untung Akaba ngeliat kunci rumah masih tergantung dengan manisnya di lubangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung membabi buta sang kunci dan memutarnya. Saat mereka berhasil membuka pintu, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang uh…

Taka dan Takami yang nyaris sekarat dengan papan catur.

"UWOH! KALIAN KENAPA!" teriak anak kos bersamaan.

"Huwee, kalian jangan mati dulu, kalau kalian mati gak ada yang Menuhin perpustakaan lagi , gak ada yang bisa ditanyain atau disuruh ngerjain PR gratisan …" kata Kotaro dengan lebaynya.

Karena gak terima, yang diomongin malah masih sempet-sempetnya jawab dengan keadaan yang nyaris mati "dasar bodoh, cepat ambilkan mint … permen juga boleh …" kata Takami yang diikuti anggukan kecil Taka.

Semua yang masih panik di situ langsung jadi orang bego. Di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan mint? Apakah mereka harus menanyakan Dora the Explorer? Apa mau minta Doraemon supaya ngasih minjem mereka barang ajaib?Mereka langsung terdiam sejenak, lalu terlintaslah bayangan seseorang.

"Shin, kamu punya kan? Permen mint?" Tanya Riku dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya cuma bisa diem.

"Hayo, jangan coba sembunyi, relakan sajalah, Cuma dua." Kotaro mencoba mendesak.

"A, anu…" bukannya ngasih, Shin malah jadi orang yang kelihatan diintimidasi.

"Kalau gak mau, kita yang akan bertindak lho." Senyum mesum ala Amethyst langsung memberikan sinyal kepada anak-anak yang lain.

Anak-anak tau kalau Shin itu diserang secara fisik juga bisa nangkis, tapi Amethyst punya cara untuk melemahkan Shin.

"Kak Shin …" dengan tampang mesum, Amethyst berusaha memojokan Shin. Baru dapat sinyal, Kakei mencoba menyerang Shin dari belakang. Gagal memang, tapi ini yang dimaksud Amethyst.

"Fuh~" Amethyst langsung menghembuskan nafas dengan lembut di sekitar leher dan telinga Shin. Melemah, Kakei langsung mengunci tangannya. Dan Kotaro yang memeriksa sakunya.

"Yes ketemu! Permen mint! Tangkap Sena" Kotaro langsung melemparkan 2 permen mint yang mereka 'rampok' dari Shin. Sena langsung menangkapnya dan memberikannya kepada Taka dan Takami.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua kembali normal.

"Hah, akhirnya sembuh juga ni bocah dua. Emang siapa sih yang buat tehnya?" Tanya Akaba.

"Bu Megu." Jawab mereka berdua.

Mereka yang ada di sana langsung diam seribu bahasa, pasti bu Megu salah bedain gula sama garam. Lalu mana the melati mana jamu pelangsing. Dan sekarang, sepertinya mereka harus membuat label pada 'barang-barak tak berbahaya jika dicampur bisa bikin orang mati'.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shin?

Dia Cuma bisa tertunduk lemas gara-gara ulah teman-temannya tadi. Yang jadi masalah adalah. Itu permen belinya di Indonesia. Gak mungkin kan dia jadi orang tolol yang mau ngerelain uang buat ngimpor 1pack permen? Yang parahnya lagi itu last stock.

"Ka, kalian …" anak-anak kos udah merasakan aura gak enak dari belakang.

Makin lama makin kerasa.

Gak tau darimana asalnya, muncul sesosok manusia yang sedang membawa pisau daging dengan santainya "kalian tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini"

"UWOH! AMPUN SHIN!" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara jack the ripper vs anak kos.

**Pesan moral: jangan suka ambil makanan orang kalau orang itu belum memberi izin.**

.

.

.

"KOLAM RENANG KAMI DATANG!" anak-anak kos berlari menuju kolam dengan amat sangat bocahnya. Kalau dua orang pemilik kosannya sih gapapa. Tapi sisanya?

Byur! Anak-anak kos langsung pada nyebur ke kolam, gak Cuma itu. Mereka langsung bermain ala anak kecil.

"Rasakan ini kak Kotaro!" serangan bola voli dari Amerta dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh Kotaro. Merasa geram, Amerta mencoba cara lain.

Dia mulai menyelam dan menarik kaki Kotaro dari bawah, otomatis, Kotaro yang gak bisa berenang itu langsung teriak-teriak gaje.

"WAA! TOLONG! ADA MONSTER PENARIK KAKI!" anak-anak yang lain cuma bisa nahan tawa gara-gara tingkah Kotaro.

"Bodoh! Liat dong siapa yang narik kakimu." Usulan Akaba tadi langsung mengubah ekspresi Kotaro.

"WOY BOCAH TENGIL! SINI KAMU!" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kotaro dan Amerta untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka capek berenang, anak-anak langsung bersantai ria di air. Ametyst yang kecapean pun cuma bisa tidur mengambang di kolam.

"Yah, ni bocah tidur." Perkataan Taka tadi diikuti senyuman kecil anak-anak kos yang lain.

"Mau diapain nih?" Kotaro malah nanya.

"Mending dibawa ke dalem daripada di sini dibiarin. Entar masuk angin." Muncul deh jiwa dokternya Takami.

"Bener tuh. Daripada diapa-apain gak jelas sama 'maniak sisir nan mesum' in.i" Kata-kata Amerta ini langsung disambut tatapan horrornya Kotaro.

"Udah ah! Kalian berantem mulu dari tadi. Bosen tau. Mending kita bawa Ametyst ke dalem, terus kalian berdua mandiin Juleha sama Mei deh." Amerta dan Kotaro langsung nurut sama perkataannya Akaba.

"Yaudah ayo masuk. Shin biasa ya! Gendong Ametyst." Shin Cuma bisa mangut-mangut mendengar Riku tadi.

"Anu…" tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan masuk, perkataan Sena menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa Sena?" Tanya Taka.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." Perkataan Sena langsung menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala anak-anak kos yang lain.

"JULEHA SAMA MEI GAK ADA!" lagi-lagi mereka harus memburu 2 reptil peliharaan yang seneng kabur ini.

.

.

.

"GOSOK YANG BENER DONG BOCAH!"

"KAKAK JUGA! ITU PEGANG YANG BENER!"

Yah, inilah yang terjadi jika Kotaro dan Amerta memandika Juleha dan Mei. Mereka kayak gak pernah bosen buat adu bacot setiap mereka disatuin di suatu tempet. Tapi, inilah yang bisa melepas stress mereka berdua.

Sementara yang lain cuma ngobrol ngalur ngidul di ruang tengah sambil nungguin bu Megu.

Panjang umur, bu Megu baru pulang dari pasar.

"YAY! IBU PULANG!" anak-anak yang tadinya ngalor ngidul malah langsung teriak-teriak gaje.

"Bu bawa oleh-oleh gak?"

"Bu, beli caviar gak bu?"

"Bu, beli permen gak bu? Coklat bu?"

Pusing langsung disuguhin banyak pertanyaan, bu Megu langsung mengalihkan topik "Ya anak-anak. Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas masing-masing? Terus mana Amethyst?"

"Di kamar lagi tidur. Kayaknya dia kecapean deh bu." Kata Taka.

"Oh ya bu, tadi ada titipan dari pak Trisno. Katanya dari pak Rui." Kata Sena sambil menyerahkan paket bersampul coklat itu.

Spontan, anak-anak yang penasaran langsung mengerubungi bu Megu. Sedangkan bu Megu hanya bisa diam meneripa paket itu.

Srek! Paket coklat itupun dibuka dan mereka langsung terpukau.

Sebuah paket berisi batu Opal, Amethyst, Ruby dan Belian itu langsung membuat mereka yang ada di sana terdiam. Lalu bu Megu membuka lagi paket yang ditumpuk di bawanya.

Sebuah paket yang berisi gelang dan kalung emas, coklat, beberapa barang kesukanan anaknya, dan sepucuk surat. Lalu, karena tidak sabaran, bu Megu langsung membacanya.

.

_Buat istriku tersayang, maaf ya sepertinya kepulanganku diundur lagi, aku benar-benar kangen sama kamu. Kangen sama anak-anak kita juga. Oh ya bagaimana anak-anak kos di sana apa membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apa membuatmu stress? Lalu apa ada anak baru?_

_Hahaha! Aku ini suami yang benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perasaan istrinya ya, kayak bang Toyib. Udah lama gak pulang, ngasih kabar pun jarang…_

_Tapi tenang! Aku punya hadiah untukmu untuk mengobati perasaanmu. Tapi, sepertinya itu tak sebanding dengan dengan kepulanganku ya?_

_Sekali lagi aku kangen…_

_Kangen sama Masakan kamu dan Shin_

_Kangen sama Kakei dan mbok Made yang sering bantuin pekerjaan rumah kamu._

_Kangen sama Takami yang waktu itu ngerawat kita sekeluarga sampe dia izin kuliah._

_Kangen sama Taka yang sering ngajarin anak-anak kita._

_Kangen sama keributan Akaba sama Kotaro._

_Kangen sama Riku yang pernah marahin kita gara-gara boros._

_Kanges sama mas Trisno yang sering ngingetin kita._

_Bener-bener kangen, kangen…_

_Anak kos mungkin sekarang udah nambah lagi ya, ehehe._

_Udah ya! Segini aja suratku untukmu. Sampaikan salam hangatku pada mereka ya, my honey._

_Habashira Rui_

.

Lalu, di dalam surat itu terdapat beberapa foto sang bapak kos yang sedang tersenyum. Lalu di belakangnya ada tulisan,

_Ini Candi Pramba_nan, _lalu ini candi Borobudur kalau kalian berlibur aku ingin mengajak kalian!_

_._

Terdiam, semuanya terdiam.

Bu Megu hanya bisa menangis melihat surat itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terisak.

"Jadi … sudah berapa lama pak Habashira pergi?" Tanya Sena.

"Sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu"Jawab bu Megu sambl terisak.

"lamanya …" semuanya hanya terdiam.

"Wah, akhirnya selesai juga nih mandiin ni bocah dua. Eh, kalian ngapain pada nangis-nangis begitu?" pertanyaan Kotaro tadi cuma membuat mereka makin terdiam.

Bu Megu hanya menjawabnya dengan memberikan sepucuk surat tadi. Otomatis mereka berdua langsung membacanya.

"Ayah …" Amerta hampir menangis membaca surat tadi. Sedangkan Kotaro berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mau membuka topik apapun saat itu. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan berteriak, sulit memang. Tapi itulah yang sebisa mungkin mereka lakukan untuk tidak membuka kenangan lama.

Ya, kenangan lama yang membuat hati ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Ayah, cepat pulang!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! EDAN JUGA SAYA NYELESAIN INI BEGITU LAMA TT~TT**

**Eniwey mau cu****rcol dikit dong.**

**Waktu tanggal 1 maret (hari kamis) aku kan baru masuk tuh, nah ada tugas matematika, nah di nomer dua itu, kita disuruh nyari jari-jari lingkaran yang ada di dalam segitiga. Kebetulan aku les kan, jadi aku tau rumusnya. Tapi, kata guruku gak boleh make rumus jadi, harus nemu sendiri rumusnya. Parahnya lagi, guruku ngomong gini, **

**"Kalian tuh kalau pake rumus jadi diibaratkan arsitek sama kuli, arsitek kalau mau bangun gedung harus nentuin segalanya sedangkan kuli cuma bisa mengerjakannya saja. Nah, kalau kalian pakai rumus jadi, berarti kalian sama kayak kuli."**

**Bener sih bener perkatakan guru matematika ane tapi ...**

**BU SADAR DONG KITA MASIH KELAS 2 ES-EM-PE! LU KIRE KITA-KITA ANAK KULIAHAN HAH?**

**Karena guru itu juga ulangan harian pernah 1 kelas nilainya telur dino termasuk ane.**

**Akhir kata reviewnya dong**


	4. Our daily life! And, a newcomer!

Chapter 4: Our daily life! And, a newcomer!

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu selamanya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata. Jadi punya saya? Itu ajaib namanya.

WARNING: Abal, gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat ya!"

Anak-anak kos beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibu kos. Begitu juga anak-anaknya, tapi sebelum itu, mereka salaman dulu sama ibu kos.

"Ya, kalian baik-baik ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata bu Megu layaknya seorang ibu dari mereka semua. Anak-anak hanya membalas bu Megu dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

_Sena's daily life, start!_

_._

"Lari yang cepet cebol sialan!"

"Jangan berlagak lemah! Kerahkan semua tenagamu!"

Ya, inilah kehidupan Sena saat berada di universitas. Ada sang komandan neraka yang suka memerintah mereka dan dinosaurus liar yang tak pernah jinak.

Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma dan Gaou?

"Tck! Hei cebol sialan! Kau tidak bisa meraih kecepatan 4 detik/40 yard, ya?" Tanya Hiruma sembari membentak.

"Maafkan aku, kak Hiruma. Tapi hari ini aku sudah sampai batasnya." Jawaban dari Sena tadi membuat Hiruma naik darah.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya hari ini suasana memanas, ya. Kasihan Sena." Komentar Suzuna sembari melihat Sena.

"Hari ini sepertinya kak Hiruma sedang tidak stabil emosinya, max~" Perkataan Monta tadi diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya.

"Semoga Buddha memberkati mereka." Yang lain hanya menatap gaje kea rah Yamabushi.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang lalu menepuk pundak Sena dan Hiruma, "hei, ini masih pagi, tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar. Hiruma, sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepala dulu. Emosimu sedang tidak stabil."

"YAMATO!" tiba-tiba, teman-teman satu timnya menghampiri lelaki itu, yang dipanggil menoleh, tapi naas, malah dia yang ketimpa tubuh temannya sendiri.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yamato itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, setiap mereka latihan dan ada yang bertengkar, nasibnya pasti selalu seperti ini.

"Sudah, sudah." Yamato berdiri sembari membersihkan tubuhnya "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita latihan ketangkasan saja. Rasanya hampir sebulan kita tak pernah berlatih seperti itu."

"Oh iya, karena kak you sering gak masuk ya?" Tanya Suzuna.

Ikkyu menjawab dengan gampangnya "bukan karena itu saja Suzuna, sekarang kan, Hiruma sudah punya pacar." Yang lain hanya menatap sedih atas apa yang diucapkan Ikkyu tadi, benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Sebaliknya yang diomongin malah ketawa ala setan.

"Kekeke, kalau kalian maunya seperti itu, baiklah." Sena dan teman-temannya sudah merasakan hawa tak enak dari belakang, makin lama makin kerasa.

"KEKEKE! RASAKAN INI BUDAK SIALAN!" Hiruma melempar beberapa granat, petasan, dan bahan-bahan peledak lainnya. Tapi lama-lama Hiruma melemparkan tomat, jeruk, bawang, saus kecap, daging, dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya, tak ketinggalan, uang pun juga jadi bahan lemparannya Hiruma.

Oke, yang terakhir, Sena dan teman-temannya bukannya malah menghindar dari lemparan Hiruma tapi malah mungutin uang.

Selagi mungutin uang, Yamato menyapa Sena "hey Sena, di tempat kos mu masih ada kamar kosong kan?"

"Iya."jawab Sena "memangnya kenapa kak Yamato?"

"Kalau masih ada, aku mau ngekos di sana. Boleh kan?" perkataan Yamato tadi sukses membuat Sena berbengong ria sebentar. Tapi naas, yang ada Sena malah kena lemparan saus BBQ dari Hiruma.

"Graooo!" tiba-tiba suara anjing yang sedang kelaparan terdengar makin jelas di telinga Sena.

"HIE! TOLONG!" akhirnya dengan sangat pasrah, Sena harus berkejar-kejaran dengan Cerberus. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa melihat Sena dengan iba.

Poor Sena.

_At the same time, Taka and _riku's daily life, start!

"Hm…" Riku bergumam sendiri di depan pintu gerbang universitasnya.

"Hum…" kali ini Riku melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Woy Riku, ngapain sih kamu berlagak kayak maling? Tinggal masuk ke pintu gerbang ini aja susah amet! Dan, lepaskan tanganku. Kalau ketahuan Amethyst, bisa-bisa kita gak selamat." kata Taka yang daritadi tangannya dipegang oleh Riku.

"Sst!" Riku memberi perintah "kalau bukan karena gambar itu pasti daritadi aku udah masuk kali!"

Taka malah menjawab dengan entengnya "yaudah, masuk aja sana! Kalau enggak, aku masuk duluan nih."  
>"Tunggu!" Riku masih memegang tangan Taka "temenin dong!"<p>

"We, enak aja! Gedung kita kan beda! Kamu yang sebelah kanan aku yang sebelah kiri. Kalau aku nganterin kamu, pegel dong! Lagian hari ini aku ada persentasi sama arkeolog senior.

Riku malah merengek sambil masang wajah babyface "ayolah… Taka kan baik, pinter, cantik lagi."

Taka malah kena rayuan "oke, tapi cuma hari ini ya."

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Baru selangkah mereka masuk, segerombolan orang langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam sapaan seperti:

"Ah, Riku pangeranku yang paling imut, jadilah pacarku!"

"RIKU! MENIKALAH DENGANKU!"

"RIKU! KAMU BELUM BAYAR UTANG GEHU!" tiba-tiba ibu kantin ikut-ikutan mengejar Riku.

"IYA, IYA! ENTAR AKU BAYAR BU!" jawab Riku sambil terus berlari.

Dan setelah teriakan-teriakan histeris nan gaje itu, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Riku+Taka vs gerombolan fangirl

_Di sekitar aula…_

"hah- hah- akhirnya selamet juga kita." Kata Riku dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Taka menjawab sambil merapikan rambutnya "ya selamet jadi cape. Jadi ini ya latihan pagi biar selalu melek di hadapan gurumu?" pertanyaan Taka langsung disambut wajah cemberutnya Riku.

"Idih, kalo aku latihan pagi tiap hari kayak begini, entar aku bisa jadi kayak koki beruang kutub itu dong? Ogah! Aku tak mau melepaskan wajah imutku gara-gara itu." Jawab Riku kegeeran. Sedangkan Taka berusaha menahan muntah.

"Yasudah." Taka menghela nafas, "kita berpisah di sini."

Baru saja selangkah, tangan Taka sudah ditarik lagi oleh Riku.

Tiba-tiba muncul sound effect lebay ala sinetron dan kelopak bunga dimana-mana. Lalu muncul sekelompok orang yang sedang ngamen dengan santainya.

"Taka, itu, aku …" kata Riku sambil memasang wajah babyface nan shota.

"_Sumpah, kalo ane bukan temennya mungkin ni bocah udah ane culik."_ batin Taka dalam hati.

"Apa Riku?" Taka nanya sambil masang wajah ala pemain sinetron.

"Aku, ano… itu…" Taka makin gak ngerti.

"WOY BOCAH UBANAN! GANTIIN SEMANGKA GUE KALO LO GAK MAU MATI!"

"GYAAA! AMPUN!" dan akhirnya Riku dan Taka pun saling kejar-kejaran dengan pedangang semangka.

_At the same time, Kakei's daily life, start!_

Seperti biasa, setiap Kakei lewat pasti selalu mengundang beribu pasang mata untuk melihat betapa kerennya setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Tapi, selalu ada yang membuat Kakei merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi kalau dia.

"Nah Kakei! Pagi!" pria berambut pirang tinggi itu langsung menerjang Kakei. Tapi untung saja, Kakei punya badan yang kuat.

"Pagi, Mizumachi." Jawab Kakei dengan nada dingin dan lemas. Akhirnya si pengganggu datang juga.

"Ngeh! Kok gak semangat? Semangat dong!" kata Mizumachi sambil membuka bajunya layaknya pemain bola.

"Iya, iya aku semangat lagi. Tapi, PAKE BAJUMU BODOH! INI UNIVERSITAS BUKAN SD!" teriak Kakei sambil mengejar Mizumachi layaknya film india.

"Oh iya." Mizumachi teringat sesuatu "kemarin Maki nelpon ke aku katanya kok kamu dihubungin gak bisa?"

Oh iya, waktu kemarin malam HP Kakei gak sengaja diemut Juleha. Terus, kelempar dan sampe masuk air rebusan sup ayamnya Shin. Rest in Peace deh akhirnya. Tapi karena Kakei termasuk orang yang rada Jaim, jadi Kakei ngasih alasan lain.

"HPku tiba-tiba rusak." Jawab Kakei sambil tetap stay cool.

"Kalo gitu pake HPku saja!" tawaran Miizumachi langsung disambut wajah suramnya Kakei.

"Kalau aku pakai HPmu, nanti kalau aku berpas-pasan dengan Maki, mau ditaruh di mana wajahku sebagai lelaki?" jawab Kakei agak malas.

"Oh, sayang dong. Eh aku duluan ya, temen-temenku udah dateng soalnya, dadah~" kata Mizumachi sambil melambaikan kaosnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Kata Kakei sambil masang wajah masam.

"_Hah, jadi pengen makan sesuatu dari koki beruang kutub gaptek." _Batin Kakei, lalu ia pun langsung melesat ke kelasnya.

_At the same time, Kotaro and Akaba's daily life, start!_

"Ah, my prince! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kya! Akaba! Tandatangani gitarku dong!"

"Akaba-sama! Biarkan aku memelukmu!"

"oke, my beloved fans, nanti siang pasti aku akan memainkan gitar special untuk kalian" Kata Akaba.

Fans-fansnya akaba sukses pingsan di tempat. Sementara Kotaro yang daritadi berjalan di samping Akaba cuma kesel.

Akhirnya, selama perjalanan ke gedung kampus Kotaro, dia harus rela menutup kuping agar terhindar dari teriakan-teriakan fans-fansnya Akaba. Membiarkan telinga tanpa penyumbat? Siap-siap gendang telinga pecah gara-gara teriakan gaje para fans si mister otaku gitar ini.

Lagi sibuk-sibuknya Akaba meladeni para fansnya, ia tak sengaja melihat Kotaro yang memasang tampang mesem.

"Kau pantas iri padaku Kotaro, karena ritme kita tak selaras." Kata Akaba sambil megenjreng gitarnya. Para fansnya malah makin teriak-teriak gaje.

Mendengar itu, Kotaro kesel dan membalas Akaba "ngapain aku iri padamu, hey wahai mister gitar otaku? Harusanya kamu cepat-cepat membereskan para fansmu itu. Yah, daripada kamu dimarahin sama si ibu dosen nan horror." Akaba hanya mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tenang" Akaba megenjreng gitarnya "beliau hari ini tidak masuk."

Mendengar itu, Kotaro langsung meninggalkan Akaba "yasudah, aku duluan."

Setelah Kotaro sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan Akaba, akhirnya dia berpikir. Kenapa ia tak meninggalkan Akaba daritadi?

"_Ah! Daripada stress mikirin si mister gitar otaku, mendingan berharap biar gak pulang bareng." _Batin Kotaro.

_At the same time, Shin and Takami's Daily life, start!_

di sebuah universitas elit nan bersahaja(?) hiduplah dua orang mahasiswa keren nan ganteng kesukaan Author (?) yang satu calon dokter bedah yang kalem tapi sadis, yang satu lagi orang super dingin tapi gaptek. Di universitas nan elit ini lah mereka menimba ilmu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran sama denganku hari ini, Shin?" Tanya Takami sambil melihat ke rah Shin yang menggendong tas yang cukup besar sambil memegan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Hanya punya firasat buruk." Jawab Shin pendek.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan menuju gedung mereka masing-masing, tapi setelah sampai gerbang universitas ada yang menahannya.

"Hei kalian berdua ke sini sebentar!" teriak pak satpam kepada Shin dan Takami. Lalu, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke pos satpam.

"Ada apa?" jawab mereka berdua bebarengan.  
>"ini ada titipan dari dosen kalian. Lalu ada surat juga." Pak satpam itu pun langsung memberikan setumpuk buku dan secarik surat kepada mereka.<p>

"Terimakasih pak." Jawab mereka berdua bebarengan.

Shin dan Takami pun langsung membuka surat yang diberikan kepada mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tau apa yang ditulis dosen mereka.

"Kali ini tugas masak ke mana lagi Shin?" Tanya Takami. Shin hanya menatap datar ke arah suratnya.

"Ke suatu hotel di pusat kota. Katanya akan ada tamu dari Eropa. Dirimu?"

"kalau aku disuruh jadi asisten dokter di balai pengobatan di daerah utara. Lumayan jauh. Katanya ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"jadi?" Tanya Shin ke Takami.

"Kita akan pulang paling cepat dini hari kan?"jawab Takami dengan mata yang agak sayu.

"Lalu kita harus menelepon ibu kos, secepatnya." Tambah Shin.

Mereka berdua pun langsung menghela napas, lalu meninggalkan universitas.

"Selamat bertugas!" kata Shin dan Takami dan langsung menjauh dari universitas.

.

.

.

_Way to go home…_

"Pas dua puluh ribu yen!" kata Riku seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pedagang semangka.

Ya, kali ini Riku dan Taka lagi kena sial, tadi pagi harus olahraga pagi bareng segerombolan fangirl yang mengejar Riku, dan ternyata saat terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran itu, mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol gerobak semangka. Satu senggolan itu langsung bisa menghancurkan semangka+gerobak. Jadi rest in peace deh gerobak yang tak bersalah itu.

Dan gak enaknya, Riku dan Taka yang disalahin. Kankerlah mereka sekarang.

"Sip, eh bocah, sini!" tiba-tiba si pedagang semangka memanggil mereka berdua. Yang merasa bocah langsung nengok.

"Kenapa pak? Uangnya kurang?" Tanya Riku, si pedagang semangka geleng-geleng.

"Ini semangka bawa pulang! Kalo udah kayak gini gak bisa dijual." Jawab pedagang semangka itu seraya menyerahkan empat semangka yang sudah dimasukkan ke kantung plastik.

"Makasih pak!" teriak Riku dan Taka bersamaan.

Lalu, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju stasiun kereta layaknya orang autis.

_._

"Ah, kok jam segini kereta banyak yang naik sih?" gerutu Riku.

"Kan jam segini jamnya orang pulang kerja." Jawab Taka santai.

Saat mereka sedang enak-enaknya menunggu, muncullah seseorang yang gak tau disengaja atau enggak narik maksa Taka. Karena kaget, otomatis Riku teriak.

"Woy orang! Jangan kabur!" teriak Riku sambil mengejar orang yang menarik Taka. Yang ditarik malah anteng baca buku. Kalau gak banyak orang di stasiun ini, pasti Riku udah nangkep itu orang dan menyelamatkan Taka.

Tapi, niat itu sepertinya ia harus kubur idup-idup. Di belakangnya sekarang sudah ada segerombolan fangirl yang kayak lagi lari marathon.

"bang maniak sisir, bagi nomornya Akaba dong~" teriak gerombolang fangirl itu. Riku langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku gak punya nomor si mister otaku gitar itu!" Teriak Kotaro. Kotaro pun langsung buru-buru masuk kereta diikuti Taka dan Riku di belakangnya.

"Hah, akhirinya selamat juga. Makasih ya ne—" omongan Kotaro langsung dipotong oleh tamparan bukunya Taka.

"Mau bilang apa?" Tanya Taka sinis, sedangkan Kotaro cuma ketawa maksa.

"Ee, ndak jadi." Jawab Kotaro agak maksa.

Saat mereka baru mau duduk, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil nan imut (?) yang menghampiri mereka dengan aura yang digelap-gelapin.

"Heh, lepaskan tanganmu dari Taka, hei otaku sisir mesum. Kalau tidak, kufoto dirimu dan kukasih ke Amethyst." Kata Riku sambil mengacungkan HPnya. Kotaro pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Taka.

"Ups, aku gak tau kalo aku masih megang tangannya Taka." Kotaro ketawa cekikikan, Taka sama Riku manyun.

"_Hah, dasar Kotaro." _Batin Taka dan Riku.

.

"Kami pulang bu!" teriak Kotaro, Taka, dan Riku.

"Oh, selamat datang." Jawab bu Megu.

"Bu, ini ada semangka. Dikasih sama pedagang deket kampus." Kata Riku sambil menyerahkan sekresek semangka ke bu Megu.

"Oh, sip." Jawab bu Megu pendek.

Baru Kotaro, Taka, dan Riku mau naik dan bersantai di kamar masing-masing. Bu Megu memanggil mereka.

"Oh ya, hari ini ada anak kos baru, nanti sekitar pukul tujuh baru datang. Terus, Shin sama Takami hari ini gak bisa pulang, kata mereka paling cepet dini hari baru nyampe rumah." Kata bu Megu panjang lebar. Kotaro, Taka, dan Riku langsung frustasi.

"G, gak ada yang masak makan malem? Tidak!" teriak Kotaro histeris sambil guling-guling.

"Yah, padahal mau kusuruh Shin buat sesuatu pake semangka … nasib, nasib." Riku ikut-ikutan lesu.

"Taka, kamu gak ikut-ikutan frustasi?" Tanya bu Megu, Taka geleng-geleng.

"Enggak bu, entar rambutku makin putih." Jawab Taka sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Kotaro dan Riku berfrustasi ria, Kotaro berdiri layaknya lelaki.

"Yaudah, kalo si koki beruang hari ini gak bisa pulang dan nyiapin makanan buat kita, aku bakal masak nasi goreng!" teriak Kotaro sambil mengobarkan semangan 45.

"Kotaro masak? Harus diawasin!" Taka dan Riku pun menuju dapur mengikuti Kotaro yang lagi anteng nyiapin bahan-bahan buat nasi goreng andalannya.

Selagi Kotaro, Taka, dan Riku bermain (?) di dapur, Kakei pulang dengan membawa HP baru.

"Aku pulang bu." Sapa Kakei ke bu Megu.

"Selamat datang, beli HP baru?" Tanya bu Megu, Kakei manggut-manggut.

"Iya, kan kemarin dirusakin bu." Jawab Kakei sambil memberikan _deathglare_nya ke Juleha.

"Oh, begitu. Oh ya, hari ini bakal ada anak kos baru, temennya Sena. Terus Shin sama Takami hari ini gak pulang. Jadi Kotaro yang masak." Kata bu Megu panjang lebar ke Kakei.

"Oh, apa gapapa bu ngasih kotaro masak, tau kan bu kalau Kotaro masak udah jadi masakan super pedes?" Tanya Kotaro.

"Gapapa." Jawab bu Megu sambil nunjuk kea rah Taka dan Riku "udah ada yang ngawasin."

"Sip bu, oh ya, si kembar mana?"

"Lagi di atas ngerjain PR."

"Sip bu, kalau gitu aku mau siap-siap buat nyambut anak kos baru ya. Dah ibu." Kakei pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan bu Megu di ruang tamu.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Teriakan histeris anak-anak kos membuat 'sedikit' kejutan bagi si pendatang baru. Walaupun ada juga yang nutup kuping gara-gara berisik.

"Uhm, semuanya, perkenalkan ini Yamato Takeru, dia seniorku di kampusku, silahkan kak Yamato." Kata Sena sambil memperkenalkan Yamato kepada yang lain.

"Halo semua, saya Yamato Takeru. Mulai hari ini saya tinggal di sini. mohon bantuannya!" kata Yamato sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat datang nak Yamato." Kata bu Megu sambil memegang tangan Yamato "saya bu Megu selaku ibu kos. Nah yang pendek rambut putih itu namanya Riku, terus yang rambutnya panjang Taka, yang tinggi dan agak serius itu Kakei, terus yang rambutnya jabrik dan maniak sisir itu Kotaro, yang anak kecil dua itu anak saya, namanya Amethyst sama Amerta, terus bunglon sama iguana itu peliharaan saya. Sebenarnya masih ada anak kos yang lainnya, cuma belum pulang. Baik-baik ya sama mereka.

"Baik bu." Jawab Yamato pendek.

"Yosh kalau begitu." Kotaro mengambil mi dan wig kribo "ayo kita berpes—"

"Aku pulang bu! Eh, ada anak baru." Kata Akaba sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya "mau pesta? Wah kebetulan."

Bukannya dapat sambutan hangat, Akaba malah kena cercaan dari Kotaro.

"Heh otaku gitar! Kenapa para fansmu itu malah ngejer-ngejer aku? Kenapa lu enggak ngasih nomor telepon lu? Jadinya kan aku yang kena getahnya!" Kotaro ngomel-ngomel, Akaba jadi narsis.

"Wah, ternyata fansku sangat mencintaiku." Kata akaba sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Kotaro malah makin sewot.

"Woy! Kalo lu cinta sama fansmu, ladenin sono! Jangan ane yang dijadiin korban!"

"Fuh, itu karena ritme kita tidak selaras, Kotaro. Sudah, terima saja."

Karena sudah keluar bau-bau Kotaro vs Akaba, Kakei mengambil alih acara.

"Sudahlah, abaikan dua orang yang sedang menyiapkan senjata. Mari kita nikmaati saja pesta penyambutan ini." Kata Kakei datar.

Setelah itu, anak kos langsung menyerbu nasi goreng buatan Kotaro.

"Wih, tumben gak pedes-pedes amet." Kata Amethyst, Kotaro nyengir.

"Iyalah, wong kita ngawasin si Kotaro masak. Kalo enggak diawasin, habislah kita semua." Kata Riku.

"Wah, ternyata Kotaro jago masak juga." Puji Sena.

"Iya, jago masak nasi goreng doang. Sisanya?" ledek Amerta.

"Uu! Daripada kamu, bisanya main sepak bola!" balas Kotaro.

Karena keadaan makin memanas, Yamato mencoba mendamaikan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau begini, kalian tidak akan bisa menikmati pesta ini." Kotaro dan Amerta pun langsung diam.

Dan setelah itu, mereka menikmati pesta sambil mengganggu tetangga.

_**Mari kita tengok yang masih kerja.**_

_Di desa..._

"Oy Takami! Tolong ambilkan tasku di sana! Cepat!" teriak dosennya Takami.

"Baik!" jawab Takami sambil mengambilkan tas dosennya.

"Hah? Obat-obatannya kurang? Hei Takami! Cepat telepon apotek terdekat dan suruh bawa obat-obatan yang banyak!" teriak dosennya lagi.

"Baik pak!" jawab Takami lagi.

Saat lagi menelepon, datanglah gangguan.

"Kak, main yuk!"

"Kak, temenin aku tidur yuk! Kakak kan tinggi, jadi pasti bisa jadi bantal yang enak."

"Oy Takami! Udah ditelpon belum? Cepet nih!"

"_Buset! Kalo bukan suruhan dosen, udah aku jadiin bahan percobaan nih mereka semua." _Batin Takami.

_Di hotel…_

"Makanan menu utamanya kurang! Cepat buat lagi!"

"Heh? Kita kekurangan es krim dan pudding? Hei kalian cepat buat lagi!"

"Yang bagian dessert, tolong siapkan beberapa _cookies!"_

"_Tanganku!"_ batin Shin dalam hati.

Poor Shin and Takami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>_

_**Huwaaaa! setelah 4 hari saya dipaksa vakum dari dunia internet, akhirnya saya bisa menikmati internet lagi di Denpasar! Salahkan Nongan yang tidak mengijinkan saya untuk internetan!**_

_**Sebenarnya, harusnya fic ini diapdet 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karena masalah sinyal di Nongan, jadi weh...**_

_**Jangan ngira saya ke Bali itu buat liburan, saya ngurusin nikahan sodara QAQ*curcol#plak**_

_**Demi mempertahankan sinyal yang putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung, akhir kata, REVIEW!**_


End file.
